


一家五口的幸福（？）生活

by poyunzi1029



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poyunzi1029/pseuds/poyunzi1029
Summary: ※南城虎次郎 x 樱屋敷薰、池河兰加 x 喜武屋历※日常生活小甜饼节选
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

01.一日之晨

「起—床—了—！」

「起—床—了——！！」

南城用脚踢了踢在床上裹成毛毛虫一样又毫无反应的人的屁股。

「再不起来连盘子也不给你留唔—」

一个枕头精准的砸向了南城的头。

「到底是哪只大猩猩害我早上爬不起来的！多等一下会死吗！不准偷吃我的份！」

「知道了知道了╮（﹀＿﹀）╭」

跟自由职业家不同，他南城还要赶着去「Sialaluce」开门，才不跟这个只知道赖床的守财奴计较。

门外

「历早…」

「兰加！快来看今天乔做了玉子烧～」

大儿子历是活泼好动型，而二儿兰加则相反，两人在孤儿院里就是好朋友。也是因为一分开就大哭，而大多数家庭都不愿意一次领养两个，导致他们直到上国中了才被南城两口子领养了。

领养之后兰加还在纠结称呼的的时候，历已经冲上前对着长发美人叫妈妈了，结果当然是被长发美人暴打一顿，于是最后决定还是都叫英文名算了。

「来了，等下，我先刷牙…」

「有什么要紧的，先吃了再刷嘛～」

「一定要先刷牙再吃哦，历～」南城从房间里走出来，摸了摸大儿子的头，「我先去开店了，等下盘子要自己洗，知念呢？」

知念是家里的三男，收养知念主要是因为收养大儿子和二儿子的时候都很大了，没有体会到陪伴小朋友童年的乐趣之类的原因。（并不是因为家里缺猫）

「吃了两口就走了…」历指了指面前另外个盘子，「剩下的就交给我了！」

「最近他总是不怎么愿意跟我们交流呢，这就是青春期的…傲娇？想到薰小时候，真的是很怀念呢。」南城单手托住下颌快速回忆了一下。

「是叛逆期！泥载布走要吃到了哦～」历飞快的吃着，盘子里一下少了好多。

「拜拜…」从厕所传来了兰加很轻微的道别声。

「那妈妈就拜托你们俩！拜拜～」

「要是被樱花知道乔背后喊他妈妈肯定又会暴走的吧…嘛，大人的世界真是复杂…」

————

02.魔镜

「卡拉，这道题这么做？真的完全算不出来！」历指着书后的练习题，一脸认真的问着樱屋敷放在书房里的专用AI。

「嗯嗯！」兰加也蹲在桌旁一脸认真的点头。

「这道题的解题思路是……………」

「啊！我明白了！」

「嗯嗯！」

——

「卡拉，你觉得是这件衣服好看还是这件衣服好看？」

「您与第一件服装的匹配度为85%。」

「这样子的吗。」

知念很失望的拿着猫咪服装杂志离开了书房。

——

「卡拉，报一遍明天的行程表。」樱屋敷坐在床上，一边看书，一边询问着家里的AI。

「好的主人。您明天早上的行程是…………」

「就不能给这个AI换个男的的声音吗？听起来就很烦。」南城一从浴室里出来，就听到了令人不愉快的电子音。

「卡拉，报一下今天这个大猩猩在店里跟女客人讲话的次数。」

「一共3次，第一次是发生在……」

「够了，闭嘴！这哪是AI分明就是个魔镜啊啊啊啊啊！」

03.旁观

「历的重心再往下移一点，这个弯道会更顺利。」樱屋敷在旁边观察了一会儿大儿子练习滑板，得出了一个结论。

「那你不告诉他？」南城看看身边的人。

「再摔几次吧，晚上告诉他。」

绝对是记那次叫妈妈的仇吧！

04.充电

「等一下发情大猩猩。」樱屋敷推了推身上的人。

「等什么？怎么了！」这种档口让他等什么东西！

「我还没给卡拉充电。」

「那种机器人一天不充也不会死的！」

「快放开我混蛋…嗯！」

最后等樱屋敷睡了南城还是给卡拉充了电。

TBC...

——————  
感谢阅读！  
_(°ω°」∠)_新的一集他们又打情卖俏了呢！！  
总之特别非常像一家人哈哈哈哈哈哈  
历和兰加是骨科 (°ー°〃)！  
知念很可爱呢～～  
总之是生活的小片段 前后文不会有什么联系 也没有时间顺序

破云子  
2021.2.1


	2. 一家五口的幸福（？）生活其二

※南城虎次郎 x 樱屋敷薰、池河兰加 x 喜武屋历  
※日常生活小甜饼节选

————

05.换牙

实也领养来的时候还在刚开始换牙，门牙掉了还没长，说话有点漏风，就被新同学嘲笑，还因此跟同学打了一架，打到一半历来接实也放学，一看到有人欺负自己弟弟立马也冲上去扭打起来。

结果当然是叫了家长，但南城往办公室一站，另外个家长大气都不敢出，立马压着自己儿子道歉，这事也就算揭过了，但是幼小的实也心里发生了巨大的变化。

————

看到弟弟在换牙的时候，两个哥哥还挺怀念的。

因为在孤儿院的时候两个人还小，那么多孩子阿姨并不能完全看管过来，历在玩的时候撞了一下，发现自己牙有点松，吓得都哭了起来。

「历，不哭。」

「兰加！呜呜！牙…牙松了！」

「哪一颗？」

「这个…」历抹抹眼泪，指了指自己的小虎牙。

兰加凑近，用手摇了摇，「好像是松了…」

「哇！」历一下子哭得更凶了，「好痛啊！」

「不哭…历不哭…」小小年纪的兰加也不知道怎么让历停下来，只好伸出舌头舔了舔历的小虎牙，「痛痛飞！」

历的哭声似乎变小了，「兰加…不痛了…还要…」

兰加又认真的舔了舔历的小虎牙的牙根。

反复的舔了几天之后，历的小虎牙掉下来了！这次的哭声惊动了阿姨，在阿姨的解释下两个孩子才知道这个是换牙，过阵子就会长出新牙齿了。

最后这颗小虎牙被兰加一直保管着，带到新家。

06.感冒

最近流感大爆发，家里两个小孩子也中招了，在家里发起了低烧，南城也不得不关了半天餐馆回家照顾孩子，还跟国中老师请了假。

小孩子生病快恢复也快，第二天除了还流鼻涕以外已经活蹦乱跳了，吃了早饭就去学校上课了。

樱屋敷出差回来的时候，看到一夜没睡的南城靠在沙发上睡着了。

「啧，虚弱的大猩猩，喂，快起来…………重的跟个猪，喂，快起来！」

「我再靠一会儿…等下还要去开店。」

「呐…」樱屋敷从房间里拿了跳毯子丢到他身上，「虚弱的大猩猩盖好…等下醒了好好赚钱！」

「晚上让四眼鸡仔知道一下午虚不虚弱！」

「那我可等着。」

07.举高高

哪只小猫咪，哦不小孩子小时候不喜欢玩举高高呢！

「蠢货你举的时候小心点，别把实也摔到了！」

「房间里都铺软垫不要紧的，还是说…薰你要想玩举高高？」

「肌肉大猩猩快放我下来！！」

然后书法艺术家在临近不惑之年体会了一下举高高的快乐。

TBC.  
————  
因为小节之间时间线比较随机我介绍一下大概年龄  
乔樱（26）的时候收养的历兰加（11） 次年收养了实也（6）  
最近的时间线是乔樱（32） 历兰（17） 实也（12）

破云子  
2021.2.4


	3. 一家五口的幸福（？）生活其三

※南城虎次郎 x 樱屋敷薰、池河兰加 x 喜武屋历  
※日常生活小甜饼节选

————

08.生日

今天是兰加的生日，但兰加自从来了新家之后并没有提过自己生日的事情，现在突然提起又觉得不太合适，本来想找历商量的，结果历每天放学都跑得飞快也不知道去做啥了………

小兰加绝对没有失落哦，绝对没有！

结果历果然又说晚上有点事放学先走了，兰加只好默默的一个人打扫好教室，一个人迈着缓慢的步伐走回家里。

然而当他开门的那一瞬间，「嘭」地响起了拉炮声和…

「生日快乐～」

「HAPPY BIRTHDAY！」

突然有什么温热的液体溢满了自己的眼睛，背后吹进来的寒风却一点也不冷，这就是家的温暖吗？

「喂大猩猩怎么办…兰加哭了！」

「我怎么知道怎么办！先进来吧，门口站着冷。」

历急急忙忙，把兰加拉进屋里，替他拍掉头发上的雪，「兰加不哭！小时候不是约好了过生日一定要开开心心的吗！」

「嗯…」兰加努力地把眼泪憋回去！

「快看快看！这是乔和樱花给你做的蛋糕！上面还有小雪人！」

「好…好可爱…」

「这几天先走了抱歉呐…给你做了新滑板做礼物！上面是雪人大怪兽嗷嗷嗷～～～～～」

「噗！」兰加被历的鬼脸逗得一下子破涕为笑。

樱屋敷拿来蜡烛插在蛋糕上，把蜡烛点燃，半蹲在桌边，道「兰加，许个愿吧。」

兰加抱着新滑板，看着乔又看看樱，吹灭了蜡烛，心里默念着：

希望我们一家人永远幸福平安。

09.生日2

「卡拉，现在几点了？」

「09点05分。」

「竟然已经这个点了吗？」

樱屋敷醒过来的时候就觉得天有点亮，那只大猩猩今天居然没叫自己起床。不过偶尔睡到自然醒也不错嘛，起来去刷牙的时候，听到厨房里传来动静，都这个点了…难道家里招贼了吗！不可能，是贼卡拉早就报警了…

樱屋敷探头一看，原来是南城在厨房里做蛋糕，蛋糕胚子已经做好了，刚从模具里拿出来，松软的样子，一看就很好吃。

说起来，今天是二儿子的生日呢，虽然他没提过，但是领养证上总还是有的。

「醒啦，正好要准备裱花了，想试试吗？」

「拿来。」

南城把裱花袋递给他，问「想裱什么？」

樱屋敷没有回答，挽起袖子，专注的盯着刚刚被打了底的蛋糕，然后…提起裱花袋，一口气写下四个大字「生日快乐」！

「哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

「混蛋你笑什么！」肘部攻击！

「咳咳，这个裱花嘴太大了不能题字的。」

如南城所言，喷嘴太大了，题的字都坨在了一起，要不是以他对薰的了解，一般人完全看不出原来是写的字。

「给我换个小的！」

「等下…」南城抓起了樱屋敷拿着裱花袋的手，对刚刚的四坨奶油进行修改。

「喂，笨蛋别贴着我…！」

「你看…」

樱屋敷再看向蛋糕的时候，奶油块变成了四个靠在一起的雪人，两大两小。乔又拿出了巧克力酱，点了眼睛，显得更加可爱了。

「兰加看到…会不舍得吃的吧。」

「再做就是了，」南城拿了跟筷子，飞快的又裱了个雪人，「先吃一个？」

10.故障

卡拉进水了。 樱屋敷今天早上刷牙的时候不小心碰到，结果就掉进了水池里，虽然赶紧拿出来吹风机吹过还可以正常使用，但是总觉得有哪里很奇怪了。

直到下午的时候，樱屋敷让卡拉放音乐，居然放出来的是南城喜欢的歌。

为了证明猜想，樱屋敷试着询问卡拉，「卡拉，我是谁？」

「我主人最爱的人，南城先生。」

「…………」

于是当天樱屋敷就把卡拉拆了维修。

不修不知道，进入主程序的之后，发现这只大猩猩跟卡拉说话的次数相当频繁，而且主要内容都是围绕自己。例如，「今天薰是几点起床的？」「薰今天跟合作商去的饭店里薰吃的最多的菜是哪道？」「薰今天额步行距离是多少？」

这家伙……明明不笨嘛。

TBC.

————

是迟到的生日祝福！  
一起给兰加过生日的朋友们一定都像家人一样吧！抱着这种想法写下来的，希望甜到！  
|•ω•`)乔真的很宠樱了嘿嘿嘿  
吃饭也很将就健康管理的呢！

破云子  
2021.2.13


	4. 一家五口的幸福（？）生活其四

11.购物

难得周末天气也不错，南城把店托给了徒弟一会儿，带三个孩子出门购物，结果一转头三个小孩都不见了！！

「历！兰加！实也！实也！！……可恶！都跑去哪里了！」

兰加肯定是跟着历的，而且他俩都上初中了问题应该不大，不会走很远…但实也还小，万一有什么……

南城推着购物车转了好大一圈都没看到三个孩子，就在他准备广播找人的时候，突然发现实也蹲在地上，看别的孩子在打电视游戏的试玩。

「终于…找到你了！」

「我一直蹲在这里，你刚刚走过去都没发现我。」

看到他在找居然也不应一声，这孩子的性格真的是！「下次一定要答应！知道找不到你我多着急吗！啊？！」

「抱歉，下次知道了…」低着头道歉的小猫咪不知道有多可怜，南城突然感觉自己刚刚嗓门可能大了点…都被路过的奶奶们围观了！「可是…这个游戏看上去真的很好玩。」

南城顺着实也指的方向看去，是新款的电视游戏机，刚刚玩的小孩子因为他那一吼停了下来，电视屏幕上闪烁着硕大的「GAME OVER」字样。

「额，也不是不能给你买，下次要是考了全班第一名的话，爸爸会考虑一下的。」

「真的吗？」

「真的。」南城托起下巴显得很认真的模样。

「爸爸又在说谎了，明明钱都在妈妈手里。」实也做了个鬼脸，跑了！

「可恶的小鬼！你给我回来！」

12.购物2

「啊…不小心跟乔走散了…」

「没关系的吧，等会去车旁边等他就是了。」

「历…好聪明啊！」兰加一副崇拜的表情。

「嘻嘻！」一被人夸就根本忘记自己是谁，说的就是历了，更何况夸自己的是兰加。

「历有什么想买的？」

「哦…有是有，但是不是走散了吗，我们身上又没钱，下次来买好了…哦哦～这是什么？」

历眼见兰加从口袋里掏出了一个红色的小荷包。

「攒下的零花钱…」

「兰加你居然能攒钱！我每次都是一拿到就花掉了！」毕竟板子的材料也好，工具也好都很花钱啊！

「是吗…那历想买什么？」

「保密！」他作为哥哥，怎么能用掉弟弟的零花钱呢？

「历好狡猾！」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

「噔噔噔噔～」突然违和的音乐打断了兰加和历的对话，「接下来是广播找人，南城历小朋友和樱屋敷兰加小朋友，你们的父亲在超市门口等你们，再重复一次…南城历小朋友和樱屋敷兰加小朋友…」

「啊啊啊啊！别放了！」

对于初中生而言，大概是不想回忆的一天吧……

13.书法

樱屋敷作为书香门第出身的书法大家，对家中规矩和孩子们的要求其实是非常严格的，但是！你懂的，事情往往不尽人意，不是有神做梗，就是有人做梗！

「你！练书法的时候不可以把脸贴在纸上！」樱屋敷举着扇子敲了敲历的脑袋和兰加的屁股，「你，才坐一会就坚持不住了，给我勤加练习！」

「嘛嘛…薰你对孩子都太严格了，现在这样也没什么不好的…」

「你给我做饭去！这里没你的事情无脑大猩猩！」

「怎么会没我的事情！教育孩子不是夫妻共同的责任吗？你不会连这点都不知道吧四眼狸猫！」

「你要教育孩子还早一百年笨蛋！」

「我就算读书不好现在不是一样……」

「禁止在未成年面前吵架。」卡拉突然亮了起来，算是终止了这场对话。

「爸爸妈妈你们好吵………」实也从榻榻米上站起来，「我写好了。」

「嗯……」樱屋敷接过字帖认真的看起来，连被喊妈妈都忘记了，「有点模样，咳咳…不过实也你还小，切莫忘记勤加练习…」

「那我好好练习的话，妈妈会给我买游戏机的吧？」

「你叫谁妈妈呢！！」

14.邻居

乔买的房子虽然说不至于在乡下，但是也没有好到附近邻居开豪车吧？最主要的是马路本来就不宽，能别挡着他家出门的路吗？？这都几天了！乔忍无可忍的掏出便签贴写好贴在了那车的车窗上。

当晚有人按门铃时，樱屋敷还以为是快递，结果打开门一看，是一位穿着西装的陌生男士，对方在看到樱屋敷后鞠了一个120度的躬。

「你是不是走错门了？」被突然如此对待吓了樱屋敷一跳，突然想起隔壁的老奶奶前阵子搬走去她女儿家住了，是不是找老奶奶的？

「您好，我是隔壁新搬来的菊池忠。这几日给您造成麻烦了，我会尽快处理的。」

自称是菊池的人拿出了一张便签，樱屋敷一看就是自家大猩猩的笔迹，原来是每天早上这位菊池先生的车总是挡着大猩猩去餐馆了。

樱屋敷心里一边骂大猩猩又找事，一边礼貌的邀请新邻居菊池先生进来坐坐。

菊池的话不多，但语言很精炼，大致意思就是他的上司一直在追求他，经常跟踪他，害的他只能一直搬家，但是家里十分缺钱，换不到如此高薪酬的工作。这次也是他上司每天早上都来接他去上班，所以才停在小路里，给邻居造成不便实在是非常抱歉，他过几天就找新房子搬走。

「好不容易才搬来，搬走未免有点可惜了。」樱屋敷见水煮好了，给菊池先生沏了一杯茶。

「但是上司他…」

「以不变应万变，」樱屋敷的背后的挂画屏幕突然变成了一副书法作品，「其意思是说，无论怎样被对待，也要将其充分考虑，来解决不断变化的事物。」

菊池愣了一下，过了一会儿，好像想明白了什么事情，「感谢您的指导！」喝掉了碗里的茶，「有空再登门打扰。」

「随时欢迎。」

这个新邻居，还真是有趣呢。

TBC.

————  
第六话真的是神回！！看了几遍我都是反复去世的状态！不愧是你啊内海老师！  
我都不敢让孩子们叫爸爸妈妈内海老师你直接！！！好家伙…铜仁女永不言弃！赶紧安排孩子们叫上爹妈！

其次千万不要让爸爸带孩子哈哈哈哈哈哈  
爸爸永远是妈妈带孩子的一道坎( •́ _ •̀)  
小猫咪能有什么坏心眼呢？小猫咪只是不想爸爸妈妈吵架罢了 |•ω•`)

然后 就是新人物登场啦～秘书目前话不多呢 感觉不是很好写 好怕ooc _(:з」∠)_ 

本来想写情人节的…又一想反正已经来不及了…放到下回吧 |•ω•`)

破云子  
2021.2.15


	5. 一家五口的幸福（？）生活其五

※南城虎次郎 x 樱屋敷薰、池河兰加 x 喜武屋历  
※日常生活小甜饼节选  
————

15.游乐园

实也小学毕业了之后就吵着闹着要去游乐园玩，一想孩子们反正都放假了，难得有机会就出个远门吧。乔樱挑了一个两人都有空的日子带上三个孩子一起去了日本最大的游乐园。

「我要先玩这个！这个看上去也好有趣！！」历根本是跳着进游乐园的，先是看到喷气飞机，又看到碰碰车，根本停不下来。

「可以哦…」兰加反正都想玩，先玩哪个倒是无所谓。

「呐，历哥哥兰加哥哥，我们去做过山车吧！」实也从背后拉拉哥哥们的衣服，期待地看着那个高耸入云又还有九十度俯冲的过山车。

「诶(･∀･)，那么高的吗？」

「历哥哥不会是，害怕了吧？」

「谁怕了！走就走！」怎么能在弟弟面前怂了呢！硬着头皮也要上！

「那我们就先去做过山车哦～」乔从实也背后一把把实也举了起来。

「快放我下来！」他已经不是小学生了，这样举高高太羞人了！！！

「来个游乐园这么激动，你是笨蛋大猩猩吗？？」

「不不不，从进门的这刻起，我是少年了！哈哈哈哈！四眼狸猫是不是不敢坐过山车？怕的话可以留下来看行李哦～」

「谁要给你看行李你这个没有记性笨蛋金鱼！」我飙车的时候都谁坐我后面的？

「啊…」实也很无语地看着在游乐园门口就吵架的两个人，「有这样的父母好累。」

「是呢……」

「嗯。」

也不知道是两个大人带孩子来游乐园，还是三个孩子陪大人来游乐园呢。

————

「历！过山车真的好棒！」兰加兴奋地看着历，眼睛里都是星星，脸上也好像写着还想再坐一回的字样。

「那我们再坐一次吧～」实也在旁边也一脸兴奋。

「……」历被弟弟们这样看着，拒绝的话很难说出口啊！但是刚刚达到最高点向下俯冲的时候他吓得闭上了眼，结果四周都是笑声，听上去更崩溃好吗！完全不想再经历第二次了！（前：南城 左：兰加：后实也）

「薰呢？要不要再做一次？」南城也是一副跃跃欲试的样子。

「不要！」樱屋敷想都没想就拒绝了。

「干嘛不要，我看刚刚薰也很开心嘛～」

「坐过山车的时候不能打伞会晒黑的！」

「就一会会不会黑的！」

「会的！」

「不会！」

「额，我们先去排队吧？」历在心里给自己抹了把泪，这家的长男可太难做了。

16.游乐园2

「诶？这是什么？」历上完洗手间回来，就发现实也蹲在一块招牌前面。

「好玩的东西，历哥哥我们一起进去吧～」

兰加也围了上来，仔细看了看招牌，「哦，是鬼屋。」

「鬼…鬼…鬼屋？」历一边颤抖着一边扭头看着兰加。

「嗯，鬼屋。」

「历哥哥突然不认识字了吗？」

「怎…怎么会呢！」

「我记得爸爸最喜欢玩鬼屋了，叫他们一起过来吧～」

————

同一时间

南城拿着两个甜筒走回长凳旁边，递了一个给樱屋敷。

「给。」

「……」

樱屋敷很自然的就接过吃了起来，刚刚玩得有点热，吃点冷饮确实不错，而且是自己喜欢的原味。

「小的时候薰就很喜欢吃甜筒，不过伯母怕你蛀牙不让你吃。」

「干嘛突然说这个…」

「很久没来，有点怀念不行吗？」

「笨蛋。」这么喜欢，下次再来就是了。

「还说我笨，你都吃到脸上了贪嘴的狸猫。」

「要你管！喂，别擅自靠近！」

南城在离樱屋敷还有20厘米的地方停下来，伸手擦掉了他嘴角的冰淇淋，然后很自然地舔了舔手指，接着就发现他媳妇脸红了。

「薰你脸好红！」

「虎次郎你个大笨蛋！」

不远处准备叫父母一起去鬼屋的实也看到了这一幕，撇了撇嘴，给他们发了个消息，拉着两个哥哥先进鬼屋去了。

————

鬼屋里

实也发誓以后绝对不会再跟历一起进鬼屋了，真的太吵了！本来不吓人的也被他叫的吓死了！

「啊———！！」

鬼屋里完全充斥着历此起彼伏的尖叫声，被历抓着的兰加觉得自己衣服要烂了……

「历，别怕…」兰加也不知道怎么安慰，都走了好远了也不知道怎么折回去，想了一会儿兰加灵机一动，「把耳朵塞起来怎么样？」

「我不怕啊，小学生才怕这些呢呵呵……」

「那刚刚是谁叫的这么大声？」实也回头对着历吐槽。小学生都不带你这么怕的好吗？！

「那…那是因为太吓人了啊！」

要说为什么实也嫌历吵也不先走的原因，小朋友嘛，总归也有点怕的。

————

另一边南城和樱屋敷看到了实也发的消息，也动身进了鬼屋里。

「真不知道这种乱七八糟的地方是谁想出来的…」而且这个大猩猩还非常喜欢来玩。

一进门就是一个巨大的骷髅骨架，脚底边还打着幽绿色的光，配合着惊悚的音乐，着实还是有点怵人。

「不觉得很有意思吗？」

「无聊。」

「因为美人害怕的时候都会投怀送抱啊～」

「人渣。」

南城一把揽过了樱屋敷的腰，低头在他耳边问道，「那美人现在怕不怕～」

「怕你个大头鬼！」樱屋敷用力推了推南城，发现没推开，「喂，被人发现了怎么办！」

「这里这么黑，谁会看你啊胆小狸猫。」南城把爱人拉得更近了，两个人几乎贴在一起。

「放手，发情大猩猩！」

「但是你看，不贴近点的话，蛇就要过来了哦～」

前面是逼真的3D投影，哪怕知道这些都是假的，但看到的时候本能反应还是往后退了半步，跌回了那个宽厚又安全的怀抱。

「………哼，就准你抱一小会。」

「知道了知道了～」

17.游乐园3

游乐园里晚上最热门的项目要数摩天轮了，一家人排了好久总算是坐上了，随着徐徐转动的缆车，窗外的景色也变得不一样起来。

「玩了一天这样坐着看看风景也不错呢，是吧薰？」

「看就看，你让那三个孩子单独坐一车干嘛？」樱屋敷回了他一个白眼。

「偶尔也要享受一下独处的时光嘛～」小p孩在不就太碍事了吗？

「……」都结婚好几年了，还说这个！

「一转眼都好多年了。」

樱屋敷心里一惊，你是有读心术吗！

「那年我们也是这样做的摩天轮。」

「你个大笨蛋还敢说！」

「薰明明就很喜欢嘛～」

在摩天轮最高处和喜欢的人接吻，会永远幸福，这种小女生才相信的传闻。

「肌肉大猩猩给我下去！」

「这可是高空四眼狸猫你要弑夫吗！」

「已升至300米高空，请勿嬉戏打闹。」机械感的女声响起。

「咳咳，我没有笑你薰…」

那年他们一起来游乐园约会，深信这条传闻的樱屋敷在最高点的时候亲了南城，可以说是南城永远的回忆了。

「今天就换我来吧。」

摩天轮已达到最高处，窗外一片灯火阑珊，美不胜收，但是缆车内的人怎么能顾及得到。

谁说那个传闻不准的，他媳妇一辈子都跑不掉。

TBC.

————  
发现自己比较喜欢更这篇…  
因为没有时间线完全可以自由放飞www  
我懒得没查东京的us…瞎编的求不打

婚前婚后一样甜呢～

破云子  
2021.2.17


End file.
